


time

by tototo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototo/pseuds/tototo





	time

Mickey and Ian were lying on the couch in the Gallagher house, watching some stupid show on tv.  
Ian has just started to get medication stable, and those are their first days together after his depression period.  
Mickey’s head was on Ian’s chest, while Ian’s arm was wrapping around Mickey’s shoulders, his hand gently caressing his hair.  
They were alone. Or better, everyone were sleeping upstairs. Ian was almost asleep when Mickey started to kiss him on his collarbone, slowly.  
Ian mumbled something and, half asleep, started stroking his back.  
Mickey enjoyed the feeling and began to flow towards his neck, Ian softly pressed little pecks on the top of hid head.  
Then MIckey just passed his arm around Ian waist, scrolling with his fingers under Ian’s shirt, feeling his soft skin at his touch. Ian cupped Mickey’s face in his hand, and pressed his lips on Mickey’s.  
They started kissing slow, just trying to feel every sensation from each other. Their hearts started to beating more fast in their chests, but they were just calmed and relaxed, because of the other one. Because they were finally together. Their tongues were dancing together, savoring their taste, sucking and ocasionally stopping a little bit for catching more breath. They continued kissing for what seemed an infinite time, before just separete their lips and resting with their forehead pressed.  
Then they just continued to lay there, waving their fingers together and cuddling until they fell asleep. 

They needed moments like this. Just cuddling each other.  
They never had time for this. Just fast and hard fucks.  
But now, now they have time.


End file.
